


Bang Bang

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Brochette, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Luna Don't Read This, M/M, Naughty Sanji, Pervert Luffy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, too much plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Lorsque Nami réalise son attirance pour Sanji, elle se heurte à un problème assez agaçant affublé d'un chapeau de paille.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sanji & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji/Nami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey coucou ! Me revoilà !  
> « - *se tourne vers l'énorme truc qu'elle vient de poster et le regarde de haut en bas* ... Tu devais pas juste être un tout petit OS, toi ?  
> \- Chuuuuut. »
> 
> So, have fun pour mon délire né du défi de Voirloup : écrire sur le trouple Luffy, Nami et Sanji.  
> Et vu que ce truc est monstrueux, je l'ai coupé en deux mais ça n'empêche pas les chapitres d'être hyper longs, désolée pour ça... *se rappelle que ça ne devait être que du cul avec un peu de contexte à la base et pleure*
> 
> Bref, rating M pour lemon dans le deuxième chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ça lui était tombé sur le coin de la tête sans prévenir, comme une prise de conscience soudaine et inattendue lorsque l'on est en pleine introspection. C'était donc au lendemain de leur effroyable fuite de Whole Cake Island que Nami réalisa l'impensable : elle avait réellement eu peur de perdre Sanji.

Forcément dit comme ça, ça paraissait presque un peu méchant pour le cuisinier. Après tout, ils étaient des compagnons de voyage depuis plus de deux longues années à présent. Ils vivaient ensemble et se supportaient comme une vraie famille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et même si leur relation tenait plus de la maîtresse cruelle et de l'esclave éperdu, ils n'en restaient pas moins amis, nakamas même. Et dans un équipage aussi soudé que le leur, ce n'était pas un mot vide de sens.

Donc, quand elle pensait qu'elle avait réellement eu peur de perdre Sanji, elle voulait dire qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Vraiment peur comme dans « Merde, en fait je crois que je l'apprécie un peu plus que ce que je pensais, cet idiot ».

Et l'acceptation fut violente pour la navigatrice. On parlait tout de même de Sanji : le plus gros pervers de l'histoire qui passait son temps à baver sur toutes les femmes qu'il voyait passer et à se rouler à leurs pieds d'une manière parfois aussi pitoyable que ridicule. Et elle se rappelait très bien qu'une fois, bien avant leur séparation de deux ans, elle s'était promis de ne jamais céder à un tel obsédé, quoi qu'il arriverait.

... Quel échec.

Car elle était bien forcée de constater l'effroyable vérité : depuis Whole Cake Island, ses yeux se perdaient plus facilement sur le corps longiligne du cuisinier. Elle s'était récemment surprise à admirer le bleu de son unique œil visible pendant un repas et elle espérait encore de tout son cœur que personne ne l'avait prise sur le fait. Et depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu de la grâce de ses gestes presque enjôleurs lorsqu'il se pavanait à leurs pieds, à Robin et à elle, elle n'arrivait définitivement plus à s'ôter cette vicieuse petite pensée de la cervelle.

Sanji était sacrément et indéniablement sexy.

Et d'autant plus depuis quelques temps. Elle n'aurait su exactement dire depuis quand, mais elle avait remarqué des changements légers dans l'attitude du cuisinier qui avait un peu plus attiré son attention. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose : un sourire un peu moins admiratif et plus tendre par-ci, un « Nami-swan » oublié pour ne devenir qu'un simple « Nami » par là... Vraiment, rien de bien extraordinaire en soi.

Mais ça suffisait pour donner à Nami cet étrange sentiment que Sanji changeait. Et quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle sentait que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Car qu'on se le dise : si elle devait lui céder, elle espérait bien garder son esclave attitré. Il deviendrait même son esclave à plein temps, et elle devait bien reconnaître que l'idée la bottait beaucoup trop. Alors, si elle devait lui tomber dans les bras au moment où il se décidait à s'émanciper d'elle, cela tomberait tout de même plutôt mal...

Ce fut donc bien décidée à s'approprier le blond une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle passa la porte de la cuisine cet après-midi-là.

Elle le retrouva sans grande surprise affairé à ses fourneaux et il lui envoya un sourire aussi ravi que transi lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Nami-swaaaaaan ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ma douce ?!

\- Oh... Rien de bien extraordinaire, sourit-elle à son tour peut-être un peu plus vicieusement que ce qu'elle avait voulu. Je suis simplement passée me prendre un jus de mandarine.

\- Bien sûr, je te sers ça tout de suite ma déesse !

\- Non non laisse, je vais le faire ! Reste à ta cuisson, ne t'inquiète pas...

Première phase du plan : enclenchée.

Elle passa derrière le bar pour se diriger vers le frigo, prenant grand soin de le frôler légèrement au passage et sortant ses meilleurs atouts de séduction, à savoir : le pas léger et gracieux, les hanches qui remuent un peu trop, un petit coup de revers de main pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière...

Sans oublier le sourire charmeur au passage, évidemment.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et repéra sa bouteille de jus de mandarine à hauteur d'yeux, mais prit grand soin de l'ignorer pour se pencher en avant et faire semblant de fouiller dans les bacs du bas quelques instants.

Nul doute que ce mini short qui mettait si bien ses formes en valeurs devait faire fureur en cet instant. Et vu le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cuisine, elle savait que c'était gagné d'avance.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se retourner, ce n'était pas, comme elle s'y attendait, un homme complètement K.O. et en pleine hémorragie nasale qu'elle trouva, mais bel et bien un cuisinier calme qui était retourné à sa poêle en l'ignorant complètement.

... _En l'ignorant._

Elle se mit à fulminer : on ignorait pas Nami. Surtout quand on était un abruti pervers du nom de Sanji.

Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et sortit son plus beau battement de cil pour approcher de lui d'une démarche féline.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon pour ce soir... ? Susurra-t-elle en prenant grand soin de coller sa poitrine au bras musclé du blond.

Et à sa grande satisfaction, elle le sentit se figer complètement et laisser échapper un sourire aussi béat que crétin.

\- Je-je-je-je-je... J'étais parti sur un risotto aux champignons, j'espère que tu aimes ça ma chère Nami-swan !

 _Là_ , elle retrouvait _son_ Sanji.

\- Je suis certaine que ça va être délicieux, comme d'habitude...

Lancement de la phase deux de son plan.

Elle lui attrapa délicatement le visage pour le tourner vers elle et lui envoya un regard langoureux.

\- Tout est toujours délicieux avec toi, Sanji...

Elle le vit se décomposer sur place, apparemment tiraillé entre l'hébétement complet et un bonheur indescriptible. C'était peut-être même trop simple, mais de toute façon elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui résiste...

'Pas comme si ça arrivait souvent, en plus.

Elle s'approcha donc un peu plus et ne put réfréner un réflexe de déglutition nerveux : évidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quel péquenaud qu'elle draguait pour s'envoyer en l'air un coup en mode « bonjour, au revoir », cette fois : c'était Sanji. Un homme qu'elle appréciait réellement, qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, qui lui avait de nombreuses fois sauver la vie...

Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle était si proche de lui et qu'elle prit grand soin de lui retirer sa cigarette de sa bouche avec toute la grâce du monde, elle réalisait qu'elle avait été bien idiote de ne pas l'avoir fait sien plus tôt.

Et cette idée se confirma lorsqu'elle l'embrassa et qu'il lui répondit après un moment d'hésitation. Leur échange fut aussi doux et délicat que voluptueux et c'était avec un immense sourire satisfait collé au visage qu'elle se recula légèrement pour se plonger dans l'œil azur magnifique.

\- J'en étais sûre... Chuchota-t-elle.

\- De... De quoi... ? Bafouilla-t-il, le visage complètement rouge et une légère goutte de sang qui commençait à s'échapper d'une de ses narines.

\- Je savais que tu étais le genre à embrasser comme un dieu...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier le compliment qu'elle fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, appréciant leur chaleur et la langue chaude qui peinait à venir s'amuser avec la sienne. Elle se pendit à sa nuque et termina de se laisser complètement aller lorsqu'une main aussi tremblante qu'hésitante se posa sur sa hanche, tandis qu'il était toujours aussi tendu contre elle.

C'était tout de même étrange, elle aurait pensé qu'il serait un peu plus confiant que ça, moins indécis. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à se laisser aller ? Il ne croyait quand même pas que c'était un piège ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Elle cédait et s'offrait enfin à lui : ne pouvait-il pas juste se contenter d'apprécier et se laisser aller à son tour ?

Apparemment non, puisqu'il la repoussa doucement quelques instants plus tard.

\- Dé-... Na-Nami... Je suis... Je suis désolé, mais...

Elle écarquilla les yeux : vraiment ? Il était réellement en train de la repousser, là ?

Il ne la regardait même pas. Il fixait résolument le sol, comme s'il avait honte d'elle ne savait quoi, les joues toujours aussi rouges que des tomates.

Il sembla chercher ses mots, se mordit finalement la lèvre inférieure et la repoussa encore un peu plus pour s'éloigner d'elle.

\- ... Je... Je... Balbutia-t-il encore, semblant complètement perdu.

\- ... Je vois.

Elle fulminait.

Elle tourna les talons pour foutre le camp rapidement de cette foutue cuisine sans demander son reste.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait repoussé. Sanji l'avait repoussé.

Elle fulminait.

Jamais personne n'avait osé la repousser jusqu'ici. Jamais. Et pourtant, le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle en croyait capable venait de le faire.

Son égo en prenait un sacré coup.

.

Au repas ce soir-là, sa colère n'était pas vraiment redescendue. Elle tenta de rester le plus discrète possible, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil rageur au cuisinier qui était, de son côté, bien plus calme qu'à l'habitude.

Et qui prenait un soin particulier à éviter son regard, bien sûr.

Et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Alors quoi, après l'avoir repoussé, il comptait l'ignorer maintenant ?!

Elle planta sa fourchette furieusement dans la main vicieuse qu'elle avait vu approcher de son assiette du coin de l'œil et un cri de douleur résonna dans la cuisine.

\- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE, Nami t'es pas cooooool ! Pleurnicha Luffy à sa gauche.

\- Depuis quand tu essaies de piquer dans MON assiette, toi ?! Cracha-t-elle. Je croyais que tes fractures du crâne t'avaient servies de leçon, depuis le temps !

\- Moui, mais t'avais l'air ailleurs alors j'ai voulu en profiter... !

Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et elle eut encore plus envie de l'étriper. Si cette face d'idiot s'y mettait aussi, elle allait devoir cramer ce foutu bateau et se barrer de son côté avec tous les trésors qu'il contenait.

Elle revint à sa contemplation rageuse et constata avec une surprise agacée que le blond avait enfin daigné tourner la tête dans sa direction. Leur regard se croisèrent, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant : il se détourna bien vite pour revenir à Zoro qui l'insultait dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure.

... Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

.

Elle décida donc de revenir à la charge de la plus cruelle des manières quelques jours plus tard.

Comme la fois précédente, elle pénétra dans la cuisine résolument alors qu'elle savait le cuisinier seul. Il sursauta à son entrée et sembla se décomposer en la voyant.

\- Na-Nami-swan... Qu'est-ce que...

Elle le vit clairement se figer lorsqu'elle avança vers lui aussi inexpressive que déterminée. Mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer complètement pour atteindre de nouveau le frigo –sans minauderie et geste inutile, cette fois-, pour s'emparer d'une glace à l'eau et tourna les talons sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle prit place à la table à manger gracieusement et avisa son bâtonnet qui avait la forme parfaite pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Nami restait inexpressive, mais au fond d'elle, elle jubilait.

Elle déballa la glace et attendit que Sanji ne se tourne de nouveau dans sa direction pour débuter son plan machiavélique. Et dès que ce fut le cas, elle passa à l'attaque.

Sa langue glissa lentement mais sûrement tout le long de la sucrerie avant qu'elle ne la mette en entière dans sa bouche et qu'elle n'entame un langoureux mouvement de succion. Elle la fit ressortir complètement pour mieux l'avaler de nouveau et continua son manège avec application.

Elle fut absolument ravie de constater qu'elle ne laissait pas ce pervers de cuisinier de marbre, puisqu'il avait complètement abandonné sa préparation et restait planté là, les bras ballants et la bouché-bée, le regard rivé sur elle.

Il était tellement hypnotisé et immobile que sa cigarette en glissa de ses lèvres, et il ne le réalisa même pas.

C'était une nouvelle victoire écrasante, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait douté un seul instant.

Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait sûrement par à ce que Sanji finisse par purement et simplement fuir de la cuisine d'un pas pressé sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

Elle eut tout de même la satisfaction d'apercevoir une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, mais ça n'empêchait pas que la situation demeurait incompréhensible : si elle lui faisait tant d'effet et qu'il s'était laissé embrasser avec plaisir, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher cette tête de cloche de s'abandonner à elle pour de bon ?!

Elle tapa du poing sur la table malgré elle dans une pulsion colérique et sortit de la cuisine à son tour : elle n'abandonnerait pas, bon sang ! On ne la repoussait pas aussi facilement ! Elle voulait Sanji et elle allait l'avoir !

.

Nami n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retourner le voir. Le soir même, après le repas, elle le coinça de nouveau dans la cuisine alors qu'il terminait son rangement minutieux. Et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était tout de même simple de le trouver et surtout seul. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre : cela arrangeait bien ses affaires.

\- Sanji, s'annonça-t-elle cette fois.

Et elle ne le fit pas sursauter. Mais il paraissait encore un peu moins ravi de la voir que les fois précédentes. Si ça, ce n'était pas un monde...

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux... Amorça-t-elle en avançant vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh... Si-si tu veux...

Elle se planta juste devant lui et le toisa quelques instants avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus machiavélique. Sourire qui s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir.

\- Ça fait donc presque trois ans qu'on se connait toi et moi, rien que ça.

\- ... Rien que ça, répéta-t-il, complètement sur la défensive.

\- Et oui. Trois ans que tu me colles au train et qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu ne me complimentes sur n'importe quelle connerie.

Il regarda ailleurs pour la fuir, apparemment légèrement gêné, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

\- Et je parie qu'il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que tu ne penses à moi quand tu étais à Momoiro Island, avoue.

\- ... Euh... Hm...

\- C'est drôle, il y a quelques temps, tu aurais répondu avec un enthousiasme presque vomitif à une question de ce genre... Tu m'expliques ce qui a changé depuis ?

Cette fois, elle le vit clairement se décomposer sur place. Et cela l'agaça encore un peu plus.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pris du poids, peut-être ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût ? Tu me préférais avec les cheveux courts ?

\- Q-quoi ?! Non ! Non non, c'est pas...

\- Alors quoi, Sanji ?! S'énerva-t-elle pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien justifier qu'après m'avoir collé aux basques comme une sangsue pendant trois putains d'années, tu me repousses au moment où je décide enfin de t'accorder une chance ?! Tu cherches à m'humilier ou quoi ?!

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! J'ai bien trop de respect pour toi et tu le sais !

\- Si tu me respectes, arrête de me fuir et accepte ce que je te donne, bon sang ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?!

\- N-Nami... Ce n'est pas...

\- Et puis merde, tu me fais chier !

Elle agrippa sa cravate de toute sa hargne pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Et exactement comme la première fois, il demeurait raide comme un piquet, à lui répondre avec une hésitation palpable. Elle força la barrière de ses lèvres pour lui rouler une pelle mémorable à laquelle il finit par répondre, passant même ses mains dans son dos pour les rapprocher un peu plus.

Enfin, bon sang... Enfin il arrêtait de jouer aux idiots et il l'acceptait... Enfin, elle avait réussi à obtenir ces lèvres au goût de tabac froid si douces, cette langue talentueuse qu'elle avait hâte de tester, ce corps si musclé et si bien taillé...

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut, réellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fasse violemment repousser encore une fois.

Il la maintenait loin de lui à bout de bras, les mains férocement accrochées à ses fins biceps alors qu'il ne la regardait même pas, fixant un point au sol en se mordant les lèvres d'un air renfrogné.

Quant à Nami, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sauter de leurs orbites et que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

\- Nami... Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé, bordel... Je suis désolé, mais je ne... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas.

Il la lâcha enfin et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et elle vit son visage se déformer dans un mélange de colère et de dépit plutôt détonnant.

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un karma aussi pourri... ?! Cracha-t-il avec hargne tandis qu'il lui tournait petit à petit le dos. J'ai toujours attendu ça et il faut que ça tombe maintenant... Pourquoi bon sang...

\- Sanji...

Il lui fit de nouveau face pour lui envoyer un regard aussi suppliant qu'attristé.

\- Que... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, si t'en as autant envie que moi ? Je ne comprends rien...

\- ... Parce que... Je...

Il soupira lourdement avant de se pincer les lèvres avec fureur et... Un peu de honte, peut-être ?

Oui, c'était définitivement de la honte.

\- Parce que je... J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau à cette phrase.

\- Voilà pourquoi, Nami. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi, n'aie aucun doute à ce sujet, je t'en supplie...

L'œil bleu était à présent presque implorant et elle sentit de nouveau une fureur sans nom bouillir en elle.

Comment ça, « il avait déjà quelqu'un » ?!

C'était qui, ce foutu « quelqu'un » ?! Qui pouvait bien être encore plus belle et importante qu'elle aux yeux du cuisinier pour qu'il ne la préfère à elle ?! Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour trouver rapidement des prétendantes et plusieurs lui vinrent en tête... Et une en particulier.

\- C'est Pudding, c'est ça... ? Grinça-t-elle, mauvaise. Je le crois pas Sanji ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait... !

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il. N-non ! C'est pas Pudding, pas du tout... !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Ah non... ? Je vois... Dans ce cas-là, c'est cette fameuse Viola ? Vu comme tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler à Brook quand on a quitté Dressrosa... !

\- V-Viola... ? Non, non Nami, ce n'est pas... C'est vraiment nécessaire que tu saches qui c'est ?

Elle plissa le nez, lui envoyant son regard le plus meurtrier.

\- Oui, claqua-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine dans un signe de fermeté très clair.

Évidemment qu'elle voulait savoir qui lui avait volé sa proie. Et d'autant plus après avoir eu un aperçu si plaisant de ce que cela pouvait donner en goûtant à Sanji : Nami se sentait d'autant plus déçue. Car elle était persuadée qu'elle perdait un coup de choix.

Et pas seulement un simple coup, d'ailleurs. En fait, elle n'en prenait conscience qu'en ce douloureux instant : au-delà d'une vicieuse jalousie, savoir que le cœur du cuisinier était pris lui serrait le sien bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer...

La catastrophe ne s'étendait pas au point où elle avait carrément développé des sentiments pour lui, tout de même... ? Une attirance, oui complètement, mais des foutus sentiments... ?! Elle supporterait d'autant moins un rejet, en ce cas. Elle se passerait bien d'une fichue peine de cœur, surtout si elle devait supporter l'objet de ses désirs sous son nez sans pouvoir l'approcher chaque jour qui passait...

Mais Sanji ne paraissait pas enclin à lui répondre. La moue contrariée qu'il abordait s'accompagna d'une main nerveuse qu'il se passa sur la nuque, alors qu'il prenait bien soin de fuir son regard.

\- Je... Je suis encore une fois désolé Nami, ce n'est absolument pas contre toi... Mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- ... Pardon ? S'énerva-t-elle encore un peu plus. Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?!

\- Parce que... Parce que je suis un imbécile qui n'assume rien et que je n'assume pas... _Ça_.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Encore désolé, Nami.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il la dépassa pour s'enfuir vers la porte qui menait au pont.

\- Oh non Sanji, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! S'étrangla-t-elle en lui courant après.

Elle le rattrapa par le bras mais il s'extirpa de sa prise d'un geste sec, ce qui la surprit encore plus : jamais il n'avait eu de geste de ce genre auprès d'elle jusqu'ici. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à qualifier ça de « violent », mais on nageait toujours en plein rejet.

Et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

\- S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Je ne te dirai rien, de toute façon. Un jour peut-être... Mais certainement pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

Et il sortit finalement de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

.

Les jours suivants avaient un arrière-goût de déprime et de solitude que Nami n'avait pas connu depuis un bon moment. Plus particulièrement depuis qu'une foutue jambe élastique avait détruit Arlong Park... Et elle était certaine d'une chose à ce propos : ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

Cela faisait trois jours et elle avait toujours du mal à avaler la pilule. Sanji l'avait rejeté alors qu'il avait clairement une réelle envie de répondre à sa proposition, tout ça parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle.

Et histoire d'en rajouter encore une couche, cet idiot avait un mal de chien à jouer la comédie devant leurs compagnons. Il essayait, pourtant, mais force était de constater qu'il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux, qu'il bégayait comme un adolescent timide à chaque fois qu'il devait lui adresser la parole et qu'il avait clairement perdu son enthousiasme habituel pour la servir et se languir à ses pieds.

Et en fait, il ne se languissait même plus du tout puisqu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Il s'arrangeait pour entrer en contact avec elle le moins possible et essayait comme un beau diable d'esquiver les conversations collectives qui l'auraient inexorablement mené à lui parler, et ce n'était évidemment pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la plupart de leurs compagnons.

Elle avait eu des regards interrogateurs de la part de Franky et Usopp, des questions plus ou moins directes de Brook et Robin...

Et des observations bien trop poussées de la part de Luffy.

Et ça, _ÇA_ , elle devait bien avouer que c'était le pompon. Parce qu'autant elle comprenait complètement la réaction de tous les autres qui restaient bien gentiment fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais Luffy qui passait ses repas à la regarder de haut en bas avec insistance et qui s'arrêtait même pour la fixer quelques secondes avec un air indéchiffrable collé sur sa tronche d'abruti lorsqu'il la croisait sur le Sunny, on ne pouvait pas décemment dire que c'était canon. C'était même bien trop éloigné de lui.

Et cela la faisait d'autant plus fulminer.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Luffy ?! lui cracha-t-elle cet après-midi-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont, elle en train de bronzer tranquillement et lui qui pêchait seul assis non loin sur le bastingage.

Et pêcher ne l'empêchait pas de faire régulièrement des cents quatre-vingt degrés avec son foutu cou élastique pour la zieuter toutes les deux minutes.

\- Hein ? J'ai pas de problème, mentit-il allégrement, ce qui provoqua une violente montée de fureur chez la rousse.

\- Si tu n'as pas de problème... ARRÊTE DE ME MATER AVEC INSISTANCE, ABRUTI !

\- J'te... J'te regarde pas...

Il s'était détourné pour faire sa grimace habituelle du pire menteur de l'univers et le livre qu'elle lui balança dans la tête parti tout seul.

\- Tu me soules ! Arrête de me faire chier, je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça !

\- Pourquoi t'es énervée ?

\- ... 'Pas tes oignons !

Et il la fixa de nouveau. Elle poussa un grognement furibond et décolla de son transat pour partir d'ici vite fait bien fait.

Peut-être faisait-il exprès de la foutre en rogne ? Car en attendant, le temps qu'elle était bouffée par la colère, elle en oubliait sa déception et sa pointe de tristesse... Même si ces deux idiotes d'émotions revenaient au galop dès qu'elle apercevait leur cuisinier.

Et dans tous les cas, Luffy était bien trop stupide pour la manipuler ainsi, même si c'était dans le bon sens. Elle rêvait tellement de leur prochaine escale, bon sang... Elle avait grand besoin de s'aérer la tête en dévalisant tous les magasins qu'elle pourrait trouver. Quoi que la pensée que Sanji la trouverait sûrement très sexy dans telle ou telle tenue ne la quittait jamais vraiment lorsqu'elle faisait du shopping, ces derniers mois...

Elle était vraiment accro, bon sang. Et même si elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, savoir qu'elle avait peut-être un peu perdu sa relation étrange avec son faux esclave lui pinçait véritablement le cœur.

Évidemment qu'elle respectait Sanji. Si elle le traitait de cette manière, c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : avoir quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué qui disait amen à tous ses caprices lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance vraiment facile, après tout. Elle avait toujours dû se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, dès son plus jeune âge. Le comportement presque soumis de Sanji envers elle l'avait toujours un peu rassuré, au fond. Parce qu'elle lui regonflait cet égo qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir complément perdu en lui redonnant confiance en elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour n'importe quelle idiotie comme elle n'avait jamais pu compter sur personne. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait, ce sentiment qu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

Et ça lui faisait vraiment mal. De plus en plus mal à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'elle y réfléchissait.

Bon sang, elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce crétin, après tout...

\- Hey, Nami.

Elle sursauta : plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'était dirigée à pas lent dans la chambre des filles et n'avait même pas réalisé que son idiot de capitaine l'avait suivi. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce. La porte derrière lui n'était pas fermée, mais il se tenait tout de même dans la pièce.

La seule pièce du bateau interdite aux hommes, et encore plus interdite à lui, la catastrophe ambulante.

\- Luffy... Tu as deux secondes pour dégager tes foutues sandales d'ici, ou je te jure que...

\- 'Faut que j'te parle, la coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Et elle réalisa seulement à cet instant le regard sérieux qu'il arborait. Elle fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit fermer la porte derrière lui, et son cerveau hurla au surréalisme.

Sanji qui la repoussait, et maintenant Luffy qui s'enfermait avec elle dans la chambre des filles... ?! Et puis quoi, encore ? Franky qui troque son slip pour un pagne tiens, peut-être ?!

\- Ça va ? Finit-il par lui demander doucement en la regardant avec des grands yeux légèrement soucieux. T'as l'air vraiment furax, en ce moment...

\- ... Je suppose que c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi, _cher capitaine_... Grinça-t-elle les dents serrées. Mais je vais très bien, oui. Tu voulais juste t'enquérir de mon état ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur que je n'arrive pas à nous emmener à la prochaine île pour que tu puisses la saccager comme tu le souhaites ?!

\- Shishishi, nan, j'te fais confiance pour ça ! S'amusa-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête d'un geste nonchalant. Mais ça m'embête si t'es triste. T'es ma nakama, j'veux pas que tu sois triste, Nami.

Elle grimaça : bon d'accord, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était plutôt mignon, ça...

\- ... Merci Luffy, c'est gentil... Marmonna-t-elle, sa colère et son arrogance ayant pris un sacré coup au passage. T'en fais pas, je vais bien...

\- T'es sûre ? Insista-t-il avec de grands yeux curieux. Sanji m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'il t'avait vraiment blessé, et ça l'déprime aussi pas mal, tu sais...

Elle se décomposa sur place alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent en louchant sur son capitaine : Sanji lui en avait parlé ?!

Et surtout : à Luffy ?! À ce décérébré complet qui ne devait probablement rien comprendre à quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que les relations amoureuses ?!

\- Que... Pourquoi Sanji t'en a parlé ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- J'lui ai demandé pourquoi il tirait cette tronche, alors il m'a expliqué.

Elle se pinça les lèvres : il avait les yeux étrangement sérieux et concernés. C'était donc tout à fait possible qu'il ne comprenne parfaitement les enjeux de ce que la pseudo déclaration de Nami impliquait. Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle voulait qu'un de ses nakamas soit au courant de cette situation... Robin encore, pourquoi pas, mais l'une de ces stupides paires de couilles butor qui lui servait de compagnon ?!

Cela intensifiait un peu plus le sentiment d'humiliation qui l'étreignait bien malgré elle depuis son foutu râteau.

\- J'dois t'avouer que ça m'a pas beaucoup plu, au début... Continua Luffy en regardant ailleurs, le visage soudainement bien plus fermé. Mais bon, les sentiments ça s'contrôle pas, j'vais quand même pas t'en vouloir ou être jaloux pour ça...

... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là, au juste ?

\- Et en parlant de sentiment... Bordel, ça m'fait chier d'le reconnaître, mais j'crois vraiment que si j'étais pas là, Sanji se serait jeté dans tes bras sans hésiter, en fait !

Elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières en fixant son capitaine d'un air qui devait être aussi éberlué que stupide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu, ou tout du moins... Mal compris ?

Comment ça, « si je n'étais pas là » ?!

\- Du coup... Enfin... Réfléchit Luffy tout haut en se grattant la tête. J'aimerais bien que Sanji soit content, quand même... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il le sera jamais plus vraiment, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il pourrait être avec toi et qu'il peut pas...

\- Euh... D'accord... Balbutia-t-elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Du coup, j'ai essayé de réfléchir à un truc et j'ai eu une idée marrante ! Mais faudrait qu'tu sois d'accord aussi, forcément...

\- Ah-ah oui... Te connaissant, ça doit être une idée incroyablement brillante... Se moqua-t-elle par pur réflexe, mais elle était toujours en réalité complément perdue.

\- J'sais pas si c'est brillant, mais bon... Rit-il doucement. On va bien voir !

Et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas résolu, entrant bien trop vite dans son espace vital. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais une main puissante lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête pour la tirer en avant : l'instant d'après, Luffy et elle étaient en train de s'embrasser.

De s'embrasser.

Elle et Luffy.

... LUFFY.

Lorsque son cerveau cessa de buguer, ses lèvres étaient libérées et son capitaine la fixait avec des yeux aussi innocents que curieux.

\- ... Alors ?

\- ... Alors quoi ? Arriva-t-elle à répondre, mais elle était clairement passée en pilotage automatique.

\- Bah, t'as aimé ?

Elle cligna des paupières. Une fois, puis deux.

Puis elle atterrit enfin.

\- Luffy, est-ce que tu viens de m'embrasser... ?

\- Euh, ouaip.

\- ... Est-ce que je devrais te tuer ?

Il éclata de rire à cette question rhétorique et elle sentit la fureur la submerger de nouveau tel tsunami bien trop puissant : l'instant d'après, la tête de son capitaine était profondément incrustée dans le plancher, cinq belles bosses lui recouvrant joliment les cheveux.

Et elle se frottait les yeux pour essayer de comprendre la situation complètement abracadabrante qui était en train de se dérouler.

\- ... On va la refaire, d'accord ? Soupira-t-elle lourdement. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Pour savoir si ça te plaisait, répondit-il en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Ben, parce que si t'aimais ça, on pourrait être tous les trois ensemble, avec Sanji ! Comme ça, tout le monde serait content !

Elle bugua de nouveau avant de se passer une main épuisée dans ses cheveux.

\- ... Parce que, toi et Sanji... Vous êtes... ?

\- Ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, c'était son cœur qui allait buguer, si ça continuait.

\- ... Il m'a mis un râteau... Parce qu'il sort avec... _TOI_ ?!

\- Ouaip.

« Ouaip », qu'il disait.

Elle avait envie de hurler.

\- Mais... Comment ?! Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?! Et dans quel putain d'univers, bordel ?!

\- Euh...

\- Comment ça peut seulement être possible, Sanji et toi ?! À quel moment ?!

\- J'sais pas, moi, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Et ça fait pas très longtemps, genre depuis... Bah depuis Big Mom, en fait.

Parfait. Pile le moment où elle avait elle-même réalisé sa propre attirance envers le cuisinier.

Foutu karma à la con.

\- Mais... Attends attends attends, Luffy... D'accord, très bien, j'ai bien entendu l'information incongrue de votre soi-disant relation, avec Sanji. Je ne dis pas que je l'accepte, mais je l'ai entendu ! Et donc, toi, tu es réellement venu me voir aujourd'hui pour me proposer... Quoi, d'ailleurs ?! Qu'on se mettre en couple tous les trois ?!

\- Bah ouais.

... Elle avait envie de le tuer, vraiment. Mais à la place, elle explosa de rire. C'était nerveux, clairement, et elle se surprenait à avoir envie de pleurer en même temps.

\- Et il en pense quoi Sanji, que je me marre encore plus ?! Claqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- J'lui en ai pas parlé. Il voulait déjà pas que j't'en parle à l'origine.

Bah tiens.

\- Qu'on soit bien clairs, Nami, commença-t-il d'un ton bien plus ferme. Si t'es vraiment amoureuse de Sanji, j'te laisse venir avec nous si t'en as envie. J't'aime beaucoup évidemment et en fait j'crois que j'ai compris ce qui plait tellement à Sanji chez toi... Alors, j'me dis pourquoi pas, tu vois.

Elle comprenait mieux l'observation minutieuse qu'elle avait subi ces derniers jours, vu comme ça.

\- Mais si tu veux pas d'moi, t'auras pas Sanji non plus ! Et j't'interdis même de l'approcher ! Parce qu'il est à moi, et ça, ça changera pas de sitôt ! Et si j'dois te mettre une raclée parce que tu lui fais du mal, j'le ferai ! J'te préviens !

... Oh.

Ça, c'était déjà beaucoup moins drôle, d'un coup. En fait, ces paroles et la détermination dans les yeux de son capitaine rendaient soudainement toute cette histoire un peu trop réaliste.

Merde, Sanji et Luffy étaient ensemble... Sanji lui avait mis un râteau car il était... Amoureux de Luffy ?!

Elle comprenait soudainement un peu mieux pourquoi il avait dit qu'il « n'assumait pas ». Sanji... Avec un homme.

Même dans ses pires délires, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé.

Et au-delà de tout ça, au-delà de sa détermination à garder et à protéger son cuisinier, Luffy lui proposait une place auprès de leur couple incongru... ?

Venant de lui, ce n'était pas étonnant. Vraiment. Luffy ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, après tout. Alors un trouple, est-ce que c'était vraiment si extraordinaire... ?

Par contre, elle avait un doute concernant le blond

\- Et Sanji, alors ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a son mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et sans répondre longuement, trop longuement pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Hmm... J'pense que Sanji serait beaucoup trop content de nous avoir tous les deux en même temps. Il fantasme sur toi, cet idiot. En fait, on en a déjà parlé une fois... C'est ça qui m'a donné cette idée.

\- ... Vous avez déjà parlé de quoi, au juste ?!

Elle redoutait la réponse.

\- De coucher tous les trois ensemble.

Elle avait eu raison de redouter la réponse.

Des images involontaires passèrent derrière ses yeux éberlués alors qu'elle fixait toujours son capitaine : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça, sérieusement ?

Et puis, une image, une toute petite, minuscule image, poussa toutes les autres avec une force impressionnante pour s'imposer à elle comme une claque dans la gueule : l'image d'elle et Luffy, nus, peut-être même bien emboités ensemble comme il le fallait.

Elle s'était déjà largement imaginée avec Sanji, et elle mentirait si elle disait que les scènes que lui avaient fourni son imagination débordante ne l'avaient pas ravies au plus haut point. Et elle mentirait aussi si elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois au corps nu du brun contre le sien également. Évidemment que c'était souvent arrivé, en trois ans de temps. Que cela soit en rêve ou simplement quand elle laissait un peu trop traîner ses yeux sur le torse musclé avec sa cicatrice en forme de croix.

Mais là, il lui proposait de but en blanc. Il lui proposait de se retrouver entre eux deux. Entre lui et Sanji.

Avoir deux hommes rien que pour elle, l'idée était déjà vraiment alléchante. Elle n'avait jamais osé tenter avec des inconnus, malgré son envie. Et là, il ne s'agissait pas d'inconnus, mais d'hommes en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle. D'hommes qui n'oseraient certainement jamais lui faire du mal et qui seraient à son écoute complète, faisant peut-être -sûrement- passer son plaisir avant le leur, de peur de lui faire le moindre mal.

Et deux hommes foutrement sexy, qui plus est.

Bon sang, refuser une telle offre ne ferait-elle pas d'elle la femme la plus idiote du monde ?!

Elle déglutit nerveusement : allait-elle vraiment oser ? Allait-elle véritablement avoir le culot d'accepter de s'incruster dans ce couple incongru ? Elle aurait peut-être le sentiment d'être de trop. Peut-être que leur relation de nakamas rendrait la situation extrêmement dérangeante. Peut-être que cela pourrait briser leur amitié, ou même la relation de Sanji et Luffy...

\- ... J'ai l'impression que c'est compliqué dans ta caboche, rit doucement son capitaine en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Je suis juste en train de me dire... Que tu ne réalises peut-être pas tous les enjeux de ce que tu me proposes, Luffy. T'as pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Nan. Et on s'en fout : parce que si on essaie pas, on peut jamais savoir.

... Évidemment. Luffy restait Luffy, après tout. Les conséquences ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire ? Foncer tête baissé avait toujours été son crédo, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Et elle se sentait stupide d'avoir naïvement cru que ça serait différent pour ses relations sociales ou même amoureuses.

Bien sûr que Luffy ne se posait pas de questions aussi futiles que « est-ce que ça va marcher ? » ou encore « et si ça ne marche pas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? ».

Avec lui, ça marchait toujours.

C'était à se demander comment ils avaient bien pu finir ensemble, Sanji et lui...

Nami poussa un long soupir sonore en se passant une main sur le visage, avant de jeter un regard contrit à son capitaine.

... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait, concrètement ? Car si ça matchait, elle gagnait deux beaux gosses absolus et des parties de jambes en l'air du tonnerre quasiment garanties.

Alors, elle décida d'arrêter d'hésiter et attrapa l'idiot en face d'elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Et elle eut envie de le tuer alors qu'il se marrait à moitié en répondant à son baiser.

Mais il embrassait plutôt bien, cette tête à claque. Sa langue habile se mouvait avec la sienne dans une danse harmonieuse qui la fit rapidement monter sur un petit nuage, et elle pensa brièvement que c'était certainement grâce au fait qu'il avait un bon professeur.

Elle avait hâte d'y être, finalement.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et ils se fixèrent, front contre front, lui avec un sourire-soleil plus qu'habituel mais non moins attendrissant, elle avec la commissure de ses lèvres qui peinaient à se relever.

\- On arrive quand à la prochaine île ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Euh... Dans deux jours, si notre poisse légendaire nous lâche la grappe. Pourquoi ?

Il se détacha complètement d'elle pour lui offrir un doux baiser sur le front, et fit demi-tour pour sortir.

\- On se donne rendez-vous dans trois jours dans un hôtel qu'on trouvera là-bas, alors ! Ça me laisse le temps d'en parler à Sanji et qu'il accepte l'idée ! Ça t'va ?

Le sourire géant qu'elle se mangea en pleine face la fit légèrement douter sur sa capacité à refuser.

.

* * *

_[Je ne peux pas 72 : « Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé »]_

_[Défi couple 414 : Luffy/Sanji]_

_[Personnage du 15/11/2020 : Nami]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, quatre milliard de lignes de contexte... !  
> Hem bref. J'espère que vous appréciez pour le moment. À tout de suite pour la suite et les choses sérieuses... !


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours suivants furent une torture aussi douce qu'horrible pour Nami.

Le soir même de sa conversation avec Luffy, elle capta rapidement les petits coups d'œil appuyés doublés des sourires en coin qu'il lui envoyait constamment durant le repas. Et si ceux-ci la rendaient déjà aussi mal à l'aise que légèrement émoustillée malgré elle, elle ne parlait même pas de leur cuisinier qui la bouffait littéralement du regard tout aussi régulièrement, malgré sa légère rougeur aux joues.

Elle se retrouvait donc dans une dualité extrêmement dérangeante dans laquelle elle était partagée entre une affreuse appréhension et un désir et une impatience qu'elle n'avait que rarement connus.

Et lorsque le lendemain matin, elle les vit interagir pour la première fois ensemble en toute connaissance de cause, elle se fit soudainement la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment hérité du pire rôle, dans l'histoire. Car ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà, ils avaient certainement déjà dû faire pas mal de partie de jambes en l'air ensemble depuis Whole Cake Island et en plus, ils avaient la possibilité de pouvoir parler de leur éventuelle nervosité à propos de cette histoire ensemble, toujours.

Nami, elle, se retrouvait toute seule à devoir gérer son excitation mais surtout son stress qui montaient en flèche malgré elle.

Et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle n'en parle à Robin qui avait déjà l'air d'avoir flairé quelque chose. Cette espèce de fouine.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains pour aller retrouver les deux idiots qui étaient isolés du reste de leurs compagnons, Luffy assis habituellement sur la figure de proue et Sanji qui y était adossé en savourant tranquillement sa cigarette.

Et elle le vit se figer lorsqu'il capta qu'elle arrivait vers eux.

\- Hey, les appela-t-elle en rassemblant tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour tenter de garder au mieux sa superbe.

\- H-Hey... Balbutia le cuisinier dont les joues prenaient déjà une teinte rosée extrêmement mignonne.

\- Yo Nami ! Tu viens déjà réclamer un câlin ?

Elle jeta un regard glacial à son capitaine qui se marrait tout seul : elle comptait vraiment partager le lit de ce débile... ? Quoi qu'au moins, cela lui faisait une opportunité en or pour pouvoir le tuer dans son sommeil.

\- En fait... Amorça-elle après s'être raclé la gorge. Je suis venue vous signaler que la situation était affreusement injuste pour moi et je voudrais y remédier !

Luffy cligna des yeux d'incompréhension.

\- Injuste ?

\- Je te l'avais dit... Soupira Sanji en même temps.

\- Oui injuste : je vais me retrouver entre... Entre vous alors que... Enfin...

Sa superbe s'était apparemment carapatée encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu... Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer dangereusement de gêne et elle se retrouva à ne plus savoir où se mettre. Mais voir le blond qui la fixait l'œil écarquillé et qui avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle la rassura quelque peu.

\- J'comprends pas, signala inévitablement Luffy.

\- Ce que Nami veut dire, s'agaça soudainement Sanji d'un ton ferme, c'est que c'est déjà assez gênant de « prévoir » ce genre de choses comme tu l'as fait, Luffy, et en particulier pour une première fois... Mais pour Nami c'est encore pire, parce qu'elle se retrouve face à deux personnes en même temps, et qui plus est qui ont l'habitude de cou-

Il s'arrêta net, la fixa un instant d'un air stupide, puis riva son œil au sol en arborant une moue presque honteuse.

\- ... Qui ont l'habitude... De coucher ensemble...

Nami eut un petit sourire malgré elle : elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que le sexe dont parlait Sanji se déroulait avec un homme ou avec Luffy en particulier, mais il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec ça. Et venant de lui qui était certainement le plus gros pervers de cet équipage, cela lui donnait beaucoup trop envie de le tanner là-dessus...

\- Ah bon, t'es gênée Nami ? S'étonna le brun de son côté.

\- Évidemment que je le suis ! Répliqua-t-elle, la chaleur de ses joues revenant comme un boomerang. Vous devez bien vous connaître tous les deux, et moi je ne... Enfin... Me retrouver comme ça d'un coup, entre vous deux... C'est...

Luffy la fixait sans expression définie –comme cela lui arrivait souvent, en somme-, mais elle remarqua néanmoins que Sanji peinait apparemment à chasser les images qui lui passaient par la tête, vu le saignement de nez et le regard aussi lointain qu'émerveillé qu'il arborait soudainement.

Et elle ne sut plus où se mettre de nouveau.

\- Je me disais... Reprit-elle, toujours aussi peu assurée. Je me disais qu'avant de nous dire qu'on fasse un truc tous les trois, peut-être devrai-je, euh... Apprendre à vous connaître... Euh, séparément... J'veux dire...

Cette fois c'était certain : elle préférait être enfermée de nouveau dans sa pièce attitrée au sommet d'Arlong Park que d'être ici.

Quoi que, quand même pas, mais bon.

Les paupières de Luffy papillonnaient en la fixant de son plus bel air crétin, tandis que Sanji avait récupéré un sourire béat et rêveur qu'elle n'espérait plus voir de sitôt.

Et elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait bien pu ficher dans des vies antérieures pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, avec ces deux abrutis-là en particulier.

.

Ils avaient fini par se calfeutrer tous les trois dans la chambre des filles pour pouvoir discuter en paix et sans risquer les oreilles indiscrètes. Bien que Nami ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de zieuter régulièrement les murs à la recherche d'une éventuelle oreille blanche vicieuse que aurait pu éclore à la dérobée.

Et cette situation la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise à cet instant, alors qu'elle était assise comme un piquet sur son lit avec les deux hommes debout qui lui faisaient face, dans l'intimité que leur offrait la pièce. Car après tout, qu'est-ce qui les empêchait concrètement de s'envoyer en l'air, là maintenant tout de suite si l'envie leur en prenait ?

Le fait que le lit était également celui de Robin et que cela ne se faisait pas par rapport à l'archéologue ? Cette dernière ne s'était pourtant pas privée pour l'investir une fois avec Franky, alors qu'elle-même avait dormi à l'auberge avec les autres.

Oui Nami s'en était rendue compte. Oui elle savait pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être qu'avec Franky. Et non elle n'en avait pas parlé à Robin. Parce que déjà, ce n'était pas ses foutus oignons, et qu'ensuite, oh mon dieu, elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de savoir si ça devait concerner ce foutu exhibitionniste à moitié humain.

\- J'sais pas si j'ai forcément envie que Sanji et toi couchiez ensemble dans mon dos, maugréa soudainement Luffy avec une moue, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse.

\- Concrètement, ce n'est pas « dans ton dos » si tu es au courant... Lui fit remarquer Sanji qui s'était callé contre un mur un peu à l'écart, certainement pour tenter de camoufler le plus possible sa propre gêne.

\- Et je te ferais remarquer que je... Que je compte aussi coucher avec to-...

Nami s'arrêta net alors que son capitaine la regardait droit dans les yeux et se pinça violemment les lèvres, de nouveau rouge. Certes l'idée était plaisante sur le papier, mais bordel, ça restait Luffy quoi !

Elle se massa l'arête du nez les yeux clos pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- ... Si ça peut te rassurer, Nami... Commença doucement le blond. Moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui était en train de m'arriver la première fois que... Que ça a vraiment commencé à devenir sérieux, disons...

\- Eh ? S'étonna Luffy la bouche en cœur en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ça, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça a pu arriver, vous deux ?! Niveau improbabilité, ça se pose là quand même...

Sanji se détourna légèrement, mal à l'aise, et lui demanda implicitement s'il pouvait s'allumer une cigarette en lui en montrant en. Il l'alluma et inspira une longue bouffée.

\- ... Ça traînait depuis... Un bon moment, en fait. Et ça s'est finalement concrétisé après le mariage... Personnellement, je me suis rendu compte à Sweet City que je... Que j'avais...

Elle assista à un échange de regard véritablement intense et, clairement, à cet instant précis, Nami sentait qu'elle était de trop entre les deux hommes.

Mais passé ce sentiment, c'était tout de même incroyable d'assister à _ça_. De voir tout ce que l'œil azur envoyait à ses vis-à-vis noirs et vice-versa.

\- En fait, on en a jamais vraiment parlé... Marmonna Sanji en se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

\- Pourquoi on en parlerait ? Ça sert à rien à part perdre du temps.

Elle vit le blond rouler des yeux à la phrase de leur capitaine.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai jamais entamé cette conversation...

\- ... T'es en train de me dire que vous vous êtes mis officiellement en couple sans en avoir jamais véritablement discuté ? Demanda Nami, un sourcil haussé bien haut d'incompréhension.

\- Hmmm... Avec Luffy, il n'y pas forcément besoin de parler, en fait...

\- Shishishishi !

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait simplement être blasée par ce fait ou prendre peur.

\- Et bien moi, j'ai besoin de parler ! Surtout si je dois me retrouver à m'incruster dans votre... Truc... Je ne me sens pas capable de juste débarquer comme ça, comme une fleur, et de... Tant mieux si ça parait simple pour toi Luffy, mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne l'est pas pour le commun des mortels !

\- C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui répéter tout le temps... Soupira Sanji.

\- C'est parce que vous vous prenez trop la tête pour des bêtises ! S'exclama le brun avec un sourire tout en croisant nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Je rêve... Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, et bien, nous sommes comme nous sommes et on ne peut pas juste arrêter de se « prendre la tête » comme ça, juste parce que tu le demandes ! Rétorqua le blond, déjà un peu plus agacé. Je suis d'accord avec Nami-swan sur le fait que prendre un rendez-vous et nous imposer directement la chose de manière aussi brusque, c'est...

Il chercha ses mots un instant avant de se mettre à grommeler.

\- C'est complètement digne de toi, certes, mais...

\- Si le rendez-vous vous soûle autant, on a qu'à se lancer maintenant ! Lâcha Luffy en haussant un sourcil.

Il se tourna vers elle en ignorant royalement Sanji qui en avait laissé tomber sa clope de surprise et lui envoya un sourire éclatant et d'une innocence qui cloua la rousse sur place.

\- En plus, t'as fermé la porte à clé tout à l'heure, non ?

Et elle le vit avancer dans sa direction avec un petit sourire et d'une démarche assurée et presque... Sensuelle ?

Nop, c'était pas possible ça. Pas venant de Luffy.

Et pourtant, le genou qui se posa très précisément entre ses cuisses pour les écarter légèrement et ce visage assuré et doux qui s'approchait si rapidement d'elle lui coupèrent le souffle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était calculé ou simplement de l'instinct, mais l'attitude de Luffy en cet instant était si différente de ce dont elle avait l'habitude avec lui en temps normal qu'elle ne put que se laisser faire lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec fougue. Mais passé son trouble et la gêne d'avoir Sanji juste à côté qui devait certainement se décrocher la mâchoire en assistant à ça, elle finit par se laisser aller à ce baiser qui devenait peu à peu enfiévré. Elle sentit la chaleur de ses joues se déployer dans le reste de son corps qui se réchauffait bien trop vite à son goût, et encore plus lorsqu'une main ferme s'empara d'une de ses épaules et qu'une autre se glissa dans ses cheveux pour approfondir un peu plus leur échange.

Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de se répéter en boucle que merde, elle était en train de rouler une pelle monstrueuse à Monkey D. Luffy, sinon jamais elle ne pourrait se laisser totalement aller.

Elle tenta donc de lâcher prise et laissa Luffy mener la danse, se laissant finalement entraîner contre le matelas et permettant à ses propres mains de partir à la découverte de ce corps aussi connu qu'étranger.

Et elle n'eut pas honte de profiter allègrement de l'énième chemise ouverte de son capitaine pour y faire traîner ses doigts avec délice : depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir toucher cette descente d'abdominaux parfaite, Nami fut d'autant plus ravie de constater qu'ils étaient aussi excitants à palper qu'elle les avait imaginé. Chaque muscle roulait délicieusement à travers la barrière de peau fine et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire légèrement participer ses ongles à cette plaisante découverte : était-elle capable de le marquer, malgré son fruit du démon ? Elle mourrait envie d'essayer subitement et racla ses côtes peut-être un peu plus fort que prévu.

Cela ne sembla qu'encourager un peu plus le brun qui se mit à se promener sur sa peau à son tour, cherchant toutes les zones dénudées qu'il pouvait trouver pour les parcourir de la pulpe de ses doigts d'un geste traînant.

Luffy mit soudainement un terme à leur baiser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux un court instant et Nami sentit l'air dans ses poumons se vider complètement face à l'intensité et la douceur dont les iris obsidienne la gratifiaient.

Puis elle le vit se redresser et se tourner légèrement en arrière et elle reprit brusquement conscience de la situation. Elle posa les yeux sur le cuisinier qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place au fond de la pièce, mais sa bouche bée et son regard presque hypnotisé en disait long sur ce qui devait être en train de se passer dans sa tête.

\- Sanji, viens, l'appela Luffy.

Le blond cligna des yeux quelques instants, certainement pour retrouver ses esprits, et la panique sembla le gagner en un instant.

\- Eeeh ?! Attends attends attends, on a même pas mis les choses au point !

\- Pas besoin, laisse-toi juste aller, comme d'habitude ! Arrêtez un peu de vous prendre la tête tous les deux ! Va falloir que je vous en donne l'ordre en tant que capitaine pour que vous lâchiez un peu vos questions débiles ?!

Le ton de Luffy était ferme et sans appel et Nami en fut d'autant plus étonnée qu'elle l'entendait rarement parler de cette manière lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas en situation de danger immédiat.

Néanmoins, il finit par se radoucir et tandis doucement sa main vers le cuisinier.

\- Sanji, viens...

Il n'hésita pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour finalement les rejoindre et Nami put assister, aussi surprise qu'étrangement émoustillée, à un magnifique baiser langoureux entre les deux hommes.

Effectivement, pas de doute possible : ces deux-là n'étaient plus liés que par de la simple amitié aujourd'hui...

Sanji brisa l'échange rapidement pour grimper à son tour à quatre pattes sur le lit à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard aussi gêné que bouffé par le désir.

Et le voir enfin la regarder de cette manière, alors qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer les idiots amourachés comme à son habitude retourna aussi bien le cerveau que le cœur de la pauvre navigatrice. Elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour l'attraper fermement par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à son tour.

Il accompagna son mouvement pour qu'elle se ré-allonge contre le matelas et le plaisir de retrouver cette haleine tant désirée de cigarette fut exacerbé par les lèvres de Luffy qui se mirent à se promener vicieusement dans son cou. Sa bouche contre celle de Sanji laissa échapper quelques petits soupirs de bien être alors qu'elle avait quatre mains déployées sur elle.

Elle y était, finalement, dans cette situation invraisemblable.

Et force était de constater que c'était vraiment très loin d'être déplaisant. Surtout dans cette position où elle était le centre complet de l'attention, puisque les deux hommes semblaient résolus à découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps le plus rapidement possible.

Une main de Sanji s'échoua sur un de ses seins et elle l'entendit gémir légèrement et ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement contre sa bouche : pervers un jour...

Mais rapidement, une autre main plus ferme s'échoua sur son autre sein et elle roula des yeux sur sa droite pour y trouver le regard intéressé de Luffy qui tâtait le bout de chair avec une certaine curiosité. Sanji remarqua immédiatement sa perte d'attention et, alors qu'il créait un chemin de baiser de sa tempe jusqu'à sa clavicule, il murmura, la voix hachée :

\- Nami... Je suis certain que cet idiot ne te l'a pas dit mais... Du coup, il n'a jamais touché une femme de sa vie...

\- Ah ! S'exclama Luffy qui semblait atterrir. Nami, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'sais pas ce que ça fait avec une femme !

Partagée entre l'envie de soupirer et de rire, elle entendit Sanji lâcher un grognement contrit tout près de son oreille et opta finalement pour un simple roulement d'yeux.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, je t'avoue...

\- Mais du coup Luffy, reprit Sanji d'une voix rauque, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit et répété...

Le capitaine fusilla son cuisinier du regard et soupira bruyamment d'agacement.

\- Ouiiii, faut que je sois délicat et que j'y aille pas trop fort, gnagnagna...

Cette fois, Nami gloussa avant d'attraper le visage de l'idiot pour déposer un baiser délicat sur sa mâchoire.

\- Merci d'avance d'être délicat, capitaine...

Son ton langoureux la surprit elle-même et elle ne fut apparemment pas la seule au vu du regard écarquillé que lui envoya un instant Luffy avant de fondre de nouveau sur elle sans hésitation. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de partir maltraiter doucement son cou à grand renfort de lèvres, de langue et de dents, tandis que les pressions sur sa poitrine semblaient se renforcer.

Elle laissa échapper un court gémissement lorsque Sanji se mit à sucer sensuellement son lobe d'oreille et ses caresses sur les deux corps de part et d'autre elle se firent plus appuyées. Elle commençait déjà à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore perdu de vêtement... Dans quel état allait-elle bien pouvoir être d'ici quelques minutes... ?

Elle sentit à peine la main de Luffy la relâcher et l'instant d'après, Sanji était brutalement tiré sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent involontairement torse contre torse et l'œil azur se planta dans le sien, n'ayant, comme elle, apparemment pas encore totalement accepté la situation au vu des traces de gêne qu'elle pouvait encore lire.

\- D-désolé...

\- T'excuses pas voyons...

Mais voir Sanji dans un tel état de nervosité avait étrangement le don de la rassurer elle-même : elle lui attrapa donc la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et s'affaira rapidement à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Luffy l'abandonna pour se redresser sur ses genoux et passer un bras doux autour de la taille du cuisinier et se fut à son tour de se faire dévorer le cou. Et les gémissements que le blond se mit à pousser dans sa bouche eurent le don de l'étonner tout autant que de l'exciter un peu plus.

La proximité avec Sanji et une des mains de Luffy qui continuaient sa découverte curieuse des courbes féminines accélérèrent les trop nombreuses sensations qui s'entrechoquaient dans son bas ventre. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait déjà à être trempée, et encore plus lorsqu'elle termina enfin de déboutonner la chemise au-dessus d'elle. Elle la dégagea pour se frayer un chemin sur le torse de Sanji qu'elle pelota dans aucune retenue, trop contente d'y être enfin. Il était un peu moins sec que Luffy et elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un peu plus de matière à attraper, à son grand plaisir : elle enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches avec délices au moment même où la main de Luffy s'était finalement frayée un chemin sous son débardeur pour palper pleinement son sein.

Les soupirs se firent plus prononcés d'un coup. Elle vit Luffy presque arracher la chemise du cuisinier pour qu'il la retire et dès qu'il fut torse-nu, le capitaine se jeta sur lui pour le couvrir de baisers aussi impatients qu'enfiévrés.

Elle glissa ses deux bras autour du cou de Sanji pour le coller à lui et elle sentit la température grimper un peu plus de part ce simple geste, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait à présent parfaitement l'érection contre elle. Elle fit glisser sa main sur celle du cuisinier pour l'intimer à se glisser à son tour sous son débardeur et elle l'entendit de nouveau gémir bruyamment au contact de sa peau, d'autant plus que Luffy lui avait apparemment carrément grimpé dessus pour lui dévorer sauvagement la nuque, au vu des grognements luxurieux qui lui parvenait et des mèches noires qu'elle apercevait à travers les blondes qui lui tombaient dans le visage.

Et elle vit effectivement apparaître son capitaine quelques secondes plus tard qui fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Et la sensation était grisante : embrasser passionnément Luffy alors que Sanji était collé entre eux deux en pleine découverte passionnée de sa peau nue la fit gémir un peu plus, ce qui ne calma pas la pulsion fiévreuse de Luffy : il se redressa d'un coup pour retirer sa propre chemise d'un geste précipité.

\- Sanji, déshabille-la.

Cela ressemblait tellement à un ordre qu'elle descendit légèrement de son petit nuage à cause de la surprise. Le cuisinier soupirait toujours de plaisir dans son cou mais se mit néanmoins à tirer doucement sur son vêtement sans un mot.

\- Hey ! Objecta-t-elle doucement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son capitaine qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Tu pourrais me demander la permission avant d'ordonner des trucs comme ça... !

Mais l'immense sourire qui lui répondit lui cloua le bec : l'expression de Luffy transpirait le vice et la satisfaction.

\- Non, dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Sa poitrine fut libérée l'instant d'après et les deux hommes se redressèrent côte à côte pour l'admirer. Quatre mains caressèrent son ventre simultanément et elle ne sut de nouveau plus vraiment différencier le haut du bas.

\- Tu es magnifique, Nami... Murmura Sanji d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Et douce aussi ! Plus douce que Sanji ! Surenchérit Luffy avec bien plus d'assurance.

Et le contraste entre ces deux-là était vraiment perturbant. Elle se serait attendu à ce que ce soit Sanji qui n'agisse audacieusement et de manière presque vicieuse et que ce soit l'innocent et inexpérimenté Luffy qui soit hésitant dans ses gestes mais finalement, Luffy restait fidèle à lui-même, avec sa saleté de confiance exacerbée et sa bonne humeur qui noyait la pièce autour d'eux, même dans une ambiance pareille.

Et Sanji, à côté, semblait presque quémander qu'on lui permette de faire ce qu'il voulait.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle à découvrir ses deux nakamas sous ce nouvel angle. Elle brisa donc leur contemplation pour agripper fortement leurs cheveux et les tirer vers elle d'un coup sec, les attirant dans un baiser à trois qui fut plus maladroit et désordonné qu'autre chose. Et passé les ricanements amusés, ils s'appliquèrent chacun un peu mieux et réussir finalement à se caller les uns sur les autres dans un combat de langue enflammé.

Toute l'attention des caresses resta presque totalement focalisée sur Nami, pour son plus grand plaisir, même si une main se perdait parfois pour aller se promener sur le corps de l'autre homme. Et c'est lorsqu'elle aperçut que Luffy était en train de caresser l'érection bien trop visible de Sanji à travers son pantalon qu'elle sentit sa patience la quitter définitivement : elle dégagea la main élastique pour se jeter sur l'ouverture du pantalon et Sanji dut se résoudre à l'ôter maladroitement. Elle en profita pour glisser un doigt dans le bermuda de Luffy sur lequel elle tira légèrement. Et finalement, ce fut Sanji qui l'ôta lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec le sien : ils se levèrent tous les deux du lit et le blond fit glisser le tissu le long des cuisses presque imberbes de son capitaine jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant lui et il passa une main impatience sur l'érection du brun.

Elle vit avec délice Luffy déglutir face à la vue du visage de Sanji si près de sa virilité, mais il s'en détourna bien vite pour revenir à elle.

\- Attends, Sanji... Doucement, c'est de Nami qu'il faut s'occuper...

\- Je sais... Souffla le blond en se relevant sur ses jambes pour embrasser le plus jeune fiévreusement, avant de revenir à elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Ça va toujours, Nami ?

\- J'ai pas à me plaindre... Lâcha-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres alors que le blond se remettait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

Luffy suivit le mouvement pour s'installer à sa gauche et en profita pour déposer une ligne de baiser tout le long du bras fin, avant de remonter pour prendre le relai de Sanji pour embrasser la rousse. Le blond, lui, parcourut de nouveau son corps à moitié dénudé avec de sensuelles caresses avant de faire glisser sa main le long de son abdomen pour descendre lentement de plus en plus bas. Le souffle de Nami se hacha lorsque qu'il passa ses doigts sur son pubis et elle se dégagea légèrement de l'emprise de Luffy pour lui envoyer un regard qu'elle espérait clair.

Et apparemment ce fut le cas, puisqu'une main se faufila doucement dans sa culotte l'instant d'après. Et comme elle s'en doutait, en plus d'être délicat, Sanji savait parfaitement y faire. Il se mit à malmener délicieusement son clitoris tandis que Luffy continuait à parcourir son corps avec une certaine curiosité, mais Nami était désormais incapable de se concentrer sur lui : la bouffée de chaleur qui explosait dans son bas ventre prenait toute son attention, la poussant malgré elle à gigoter dans des gestes spasmodiques incontrôlés.

\- Woh, tu lui fais mal là j'crois, dit Luffy en l'observant avec des grands yeux.

\- Oooh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Lui répondit Sanji d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle.

Elle releva la tête vers son capitaine pour lui offrir un visage aussi rouge de plaisir que de gêne.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça si j'avais mal, crétin ?!

\- Shishishi, j'en sais rien moi, t'es tellement bizarre des fois !

\- Moi je suis bizarre ?! S'agaça-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Sanji profita de leur rixe sans aucun sens pour lui ôter les derniers vêtements qui scellaient encore sa nudité et Nami rougit de nouveau à l'idée de se retrouver ainsi exposée devant les yeux brillants de Sanji. Il ne se privait pas pour la mater avec délice, en plus.

\- Hey Nami, tu veux t'occuper de ça ? Lui proposa Luffy avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Elle se détourna du blond pour passer à son capitaine agenouillé à ses côtés et son regard s'échoua immédiatement sur son pénis libéré qu'il commençait à masturber mécaniquement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'es dessapé ?! S'étrangla-t-elle, mais ce ne fut pas réellement à cause du membre durci qu'elle était légèrement gênée de découvrir malgré elle : Sanji avait repris ses caresses sur son intimité et était même descendu pour lui dire bonjour de ses lèvres. Cela arracha un gémissement de plaisir sonore à Nami, et en résultat les doigts de Sanji qui se resserrèrent comme un réflexe sur ses cuisses et Luffy qui lui sauta sur la bouche pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle continua à gémir contre les lèvres du brun et elle finit par accéder à sa requête sans réellement le réaliser. Ses doigts atteignirent le pénis dur qu'elle effleura doucement pour commencer, avant de le prendre bien en main et d'entamer des va-et-vient qu'elle calla inconsciemment sur le rythme des coups de langue de Sanji.

Et bon sang, il était vraiment doué ce foutu pervers ! Sa bouche martyrisait son clitoris tandis qu'un doigt délicat s'amusait entre ses chairs détrempées. Elle sentait sa cyprine certainement mélangée à la salive du cuisinier dégouliner le long de ses fesses et réalisa, entre deux baisers passionnés de Luffy qui se mettait aussi à gémir dans sa bouche, qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa foutue vie.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir sur les lèvres du blond, si ça continuait comme ça...

Il inséra justement un deuxième doigt et elle resserra violemment sa prise sur le pénis de Luffy dans un geste totalement incontrôlé et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir.

\- Merde... Lâcha Luffy en la regardant avec des yeux embués de désir. J'veux voir ce que tu lui fais pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, Sanji.

\- Et bah viens, l'invita-t-il en riant doucement avant de couvrir la ligne de l'aine de la navigatrice de baisers.

Elle se redressa dans un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?! Hey, j'ai pas signé pour te servir d'atelier découverte !

Mais le capitaine descendit au pied du lit pour rejoindre son compagnon et loucha d'un peu trop près sur la vulve de la rousse qui avait viré au cramoisi.

\- Woooh, c'est super bizarre !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est surtout fragile et délicat, donc vas-y doucement, lui intima Sanji d'un ton presque strict.

\- ÇA VA, JE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS TROP LÀ ?! S'étrangla-t-elle mais sans bouger pour autant.

Sanji sembla prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer royalement et passa un index vicieux sur le bouton de chair légèrement gonflé, ce qui lui fit de nouveau basculer la tête violemment en arrière.

\- C'est là que tout se joue, alors concentre donc ta langue magique à cet endroit.

\- Roger !

Ils échangèrent les places et Sanji remonta sur le lit pour arriver à sa hauteur à quatre pattes, lui envoyant un sourire aussi satisfait que désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'il va bien s'en sortir... Lui murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle en passant une main douce le long de sa joue.

\- Là n'est pas la foutue question, SanjiIIIIIIII !

Elle eut l'impression de s'étrangler toute seule en sentant la grosse langue de son capitaine se mettre à lécher sans aucune délicatesse, au parfait opposé de Sanji. Mais il ne lui faisait pas mal pour autant, bien au contraire : la sensation était différente mais tout aussi délicieuse. Elle se remit à gémir malgré elle, perdant ses mains sur le corps échauffé de Sanji et poussa presque un long cri étouffé lorsque le doigt de Luffy pénétra son vagin.

\- Wooh, ça rentre tout seul, trop bien !

Le blond rit dans son cou –d'amusement ou de dépit, elle n'aurait su le dire-, et continua ses baisers légers qui l'enivraient complètement, lui faisant subir un contraste bien trop étrange entre ce qu'il se passait en haut et en bas de son corps. Leur yeux se retrouvèrent soudainement et, après un baiser langoureux, elle se décida à aller découvrir son pénis à son tour. Elle attrapa le boxer du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait vite le retirer et elle s'empara du membre dur dès que cela fut fait. Et ce fut au tour de Sanji de gémir de plaisir dans ses oreilles.

Elle fut amusée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre les deux hommes : Sanji semblait légèrement plus large, mais ça ne se jouait vraiment pas à grand-chose. Par contre, il était clairement plus sensible et plus expressif que Luffy. Et voir son œil se révulser de plaisir sous ses caresses était absolument jouissif.

En particulier lorsque Luffy s'amusa, de son côté, à littéralement insérer sa langue entre ses chairs.

Langue qui était en mode élastique et qui allait vraiment loin, bien évidemment.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Gémit-elle de nouveau, aussi surprise qu'étrangement extasiée de cette étrange sensation .

\- Ah, pardon ch't'ai fait mal ? S'interrompit Luffy en relevant la tête vers elle, mais sans pour autant ôter sa langue.

Et dans un mouvement de réflexe pur parce qu'il s'agissait de cet idiot de Luffy, elle lui attrapa la tête en grognant pour qu'il retourne à ses affaires.

\- Non, au contraire ! Continue ! Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix hachée de plaisir.

Elle l'entendit rire rapidement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses coups de langue qui la firent gémir de nouveau. Sanji en profita pour s'allonger à ses côtés et rapprocher leur deux corps brûlants.

\- Tu as vu : son fruit du démon n'apporte pas que des catastrophes... Lui chuchota-t-il doucement dans un sourire.

\- Haaa, ouais... Haleta-t-elle en s'accrochant furieusement à lui, les yeux résolument clos par le plaisir. Qui l'eut cru... ?

Elle embrassa furieusement le blond tandis que le plaisir montait en elle à une vitesse qu'elle avait rarement atteinte. Luffy alternait entre son intérieur et son clitoris et, très vite, ses ultimes va-et-vient eurent raison d'elle : elle tenta comme elle put de réprimer le cri qui explosait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se sentait se refermer spasmodiquement sur sa langue. Il continua néanmoins son léchage et elle sentit bientôt tout son corps tressauter à chacun de ses mouvements, mais elle ne retrouvait pas la force de lui demander d'arrêter, l'esprit encore trop embrumé par l'orgasme.

\- Shishishi, c'est marrant ça hey !

\- A-arrête Luffy, arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler, s'il te plaît...

\- Hm ? S'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- C'est hyper sensible pour le moment, lui expliqua Sanji de sa voix légèrement raillée par l'envie. Reviens avec nous, on y retournera plus tard...

Le capitaine s'exécuta et passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche pour l'essuyer avant de s'agenouiller près de Nami et il attrapa Sanji pour l'embrasser langoureusement juste au-dessus d'elle. Le blond s'empara avidement du pénis de son capitaine pour se mettre à le masturber avec passion et Nami vrilla inconsciemment son regard sur cette scène, reprenant elle-même ses mouvements sur le membre du blond. Elle l'entendit gémir de plus belle dans la bouche du brun et en profita pour caresser les deux torses offerts l'un après l'autre.

\- Est-ce qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses... ? Demanda Sanji en offrant un regard noyé d'amour à son vis-à-vis.

\- Carrément, répondit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. J'pense que tu vas être bien là-dedans en plus, vu comment c'est trempé.

Nami suivit le regard beaucoup trop intéressé du blond vers son bas-ventre et déglutit d'envie lorsqu'il revint à elle.

\- Nami... Je peux... ?

\- On est là pour ça, non ? Lui lança-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Il lui renvoya une moue aussi contrite qu'amusée et avisa leur position.

\- Il va falloir que tu remontes, si tu veux bien.

Sa trop grande politesse lui fit hausser un sourcil, mais est-ce que cela était vraiment étonnant venant de lui... ? Elle remonta donc vers les oreillers et Sanji se positionna entre ses jambes alors qu'elle les écartait d'un mouvement pas des plus assurés.

Bon dieu, ça y était, elle allait coucher avec Sanji...

Ce dernier semblait tout aussi hésitant et il jeta un regard presque soucieux à son capitaine qui s'était de nouveau tranquillement assis à la droite de la rousse.

\- ... Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bah ouais. J'suis là, alors j'vois pas le problème.

Elle sourit malgré elle : il avait vraiment peur que Luffy ne le prenne mal... ? Elle n'était pas dans leur tête, mais elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle crainte alors qu'ils étaient déjà allés si loin.

Mais Sanji coupa court à ses interrogations lorsqu'elle sentit son gland caresser doucement sa vulve avec convoitise. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser sur ses coudes pour voir ça de plus près. Elle regarda donc le cuisinier s'enfoncer délicieusement en elle, lui envoyant dans le même temps une vague de plaisir qui lui vrilla le corps. Sa tête bascula violemment en arrière et elle réprima un gémissement sonore, contrôle que ne réussit apparemment pas à avoir Sanji qui poussa un profond râle de satisfaction.

Elle se ré-allongea convenablement et avisa Luffy qui caressait le dos de Sanji avec un étrange sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi... Ahhh, pourquoi tu te marres toi... ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant la cuisse pour la palper langoureusement.

\- Shishishi, parce que je sens qu'il va pas tenir longtemps...

Le blond releva la tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux, son visage virant au rouge écrevisse à vue d'œil.

\- Quoi ?! J'suis pas précoce, tu me prends pour qui ?!

Les yeux de Luffy lui envoyèrent tellement de vice que même Nami se sentit rougir légèrement.

\- ... C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il se leva et elle le vit s'agenouiller derrière Sanji. Il posa une main ferme sur sa tête et le poussa en avant pour qu'il s'allonge sur elle.

\- Relève les fesses.

\- Ah... Ah, Luffy... Peut-être pas déjà... Tenta-t-il lamentablement de se défendre en n'arrêtant pas ses légers va-et-vient pour autant.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ?

Cette phrase fit écarquiller les yeux à Nami, alors que Sanji la prenait dans ses bras pour se mettre au plus près d'elle sans broncher. Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées parmi la pluie de douces sensations qui l'assaillaient, mais au final elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps : ce n'était peut-être pas si évident jusque-là, mais leur étrange comportement à l'un comme à l'autre prouvait bien qu'il y avait une hiérarchie logique entre eux.

Et cela la fit sourire malgré tout : décidément, ils la baladaient de surprise en surprise, ces deux-là...

\- Et tu le laisses te parler comme ça... ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, assez bas pour que Luffy ne l'entende pas.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'obtint aucune autre réponse qu'un regard fuyant et la tête blonde qui se planqua dans son cou.

Où il se mit à gémir de plus belle, puisqu'apparemment Luffy s'occupait de ses fesses de son côté.

Le mouvement de va-et-vient était logiquement lent et profond, mais ce n'était clairement pas pour déplaire à Nami : elle sentait d'autant plus le pénis gorgé de tension racler doucement ses chairs avec délice, et leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre ne faisait que l'échauffer un peu plus.

Ainsi que le regard brûlant que lui envoyait Sanji à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux, même un court instant. Car apparemment, les deux sensations parallèles qui se jouaient en lui avaient l'air de le rendre complètement fou de plaisir.

\- Ça va... ? lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Aaaaah... T-très bien, t'en fais pas pour moi...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément tout en accélérant le rythme de ses hanches qui claquaient légèrement contre sa peau. Ses gémissements de plaisirs se mêlaient aux siens qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer, ainsi plongée dans cette ambiance brûlante. Elle était aussi transportée par son propre plaisir que par celui de Sanji qu'elle ressentait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps tendu à l'extrême contre elle. Et les mains baladeuses de Luffy qui se promenaient de temps en temps sur ses jambes ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à rester sur terre.

\- Aaaah, Lu-Luffy, a-attends ! S'écria-t-il soudainement, la faisant rouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un cuistot aussi rouge de plaisir que de gêne.

\- Quoi ?

Le ton de son capitaine était candide derrière lui, et elle croisa son regard presque ingénu par-dessus l'épaule blanche.

Sanji haleta encore quelques secondes tout en ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de la fixer affectueusement.

\- Tu ne veux pas... Enfin, tous les deux ? Avant que de me...

Son discours était décousu par l'embarras, mais Nami comprit où il voulait en venir, au parfait contraire de Luffy qui haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai que je suis curieuse de découvrir si notre capitaine est aussi doué avec ses coups de hanche qu'avec sa langue, s'amusa-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier, ce qui fit éclater de rire le concerné et sembla enfoncer un peu plus le second dans la gêne.

Il lui envoya un regard aussi contrit que légèrement agacé et l'embrassa doucement avant de se retirer lentement d'elle. Et Luffy lui emprisonna brièvement les lèvres à son tour avant qu'ils n'échangent de place.

Et l'appréhension revint légèrement en elle alors qu'elle voyait son capitaine s'installer entre ses cuisses tout en ne le lâchant pas de son regard intense.

Si intense qu'il la déstabilisait même un peu trop.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'appréhendes ? L'attaqua-t-elle mécaniquement comme pour fuir sa propre anxiété.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il alors que Sanji les regardait échanger avec un sourire en coin. Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire...

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour caresser son visage de son souffle.

\- C'est bizarre mais... J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, Nami...

Elle se sentit s'enflammer de gêne à son tour alors qu'il la pénétrait lentement. Et il cilla à peine alors que Nami devinait qu'il appréciait largement la sensation de ses chairs aussi brûlantes que détrempés autour de lui, au vu du soupir de bien-être qu'il poussa.

De son côté, la différence que lui offraient les deux pénis lui fit aussi drôle que l'idée de coucher présentement avec Luffy.

Mais elle l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il accéléra subitement le rythme et qu'elle se retrouva à s'accrocher furieusement à ses épaules sous la vague de plaisir que cela lui envoya.

Les mains douces de Sanji vinrent rapidement s'immiscer entre eux pour les caresser et attraper leur mâchoire, alternant les baisers entre les deux.

\- Alors... ? L'entendit-il murmurer dans l'oreille de leur capitaine.

\- C'est... Vachement plus mouillé et moins serré, mais... J'aime bien, c'est pas pareil.

Elle s'amusa de cette réflexion dite sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle pouvait clairement voir les pupilles noires dilatées par le plaisir. Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil pour elle non plus : dans un non-étonnement complet, elle pouvait constater que son capitaine était aussi brute et rapide que Sanji était lent et doux. Il semblait plus pataud, aussi. Ses va-et-vient paraissaient décousus par rapport à ceux certainement calculés à l'angle près par le cuistot. Et elle ne put mettre cela que sur le compte de l'évidente différence d'expérience entre les deux hommes.

Mais cela lui convenait. Alterner les deux étaient aussi singulier que plaisant et décuplait son plaisir et son excitation comme jamais. Elle se sentait déjà tellement au bord du gouffre, prête à venir une seconde fois avec plaisir.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps puisque Luffy se retira finalement d'elle au bout de quelques minutes pour qu'ils n'échangent de nouveau les places.

Et c'est un Sanji avec une étrange grimace floquée sur le visage qu'elle retrouva.

\- S-salut... Bafouilla-t-il dans une pauvre tentative pour se redonner une superbe.

\- Salut, s'amusa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives... ?

\- R-rien... Je...

\- T'as peur de trop aimer ça ? Rit Luffy derrière lui tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

Le pincement de lèvres presque boudeur du cuistot lui arracha un petit rire et elle l'embrassa fougueusement comme pour le rassurer.

Mais alors qu'il se mettait en place pour faire fusionner leurs deux corps à nouveau, elle l'arrêta d'une main douce et se retourna à quatre pattes dans des postures qu'elle s'appliqua à rendre le plus sensuelles possibles. Ce n'était pas tout de faire l'étoile de mer, mais elle voulait éviter de leur laisser une telle impression dès leur première coucherie...

Et elle ne sut si le gémissement d'envie du cuistot dans son dos était dû à la vue qu'elle lui offrait où Luffy qui s'était enfoncé en lui : à l'entente du râle de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge du brun, elle ne doutait pas que c'était certainement un mélange des deux. Elle ne se posa plus réellement la question lorsque Sanji s'enfonça de nouveau en elle en poussant un gémissement sonore qu'elle accompagna d'un similaire s'en même le réaliser.

Et la sensation des coups de reins que mettaient Luffy et qui se répercutaient dans le corps du blond et par extension dans le sien fut une sensation qu'elle bénit immédiatement.

Bien qu'elle bénissait peut-être encore plus cette atmosphère si chargée en effluve érotique où leurs râles et leurs gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient entre eux. C'était bien plus intense qu'à deux. Bien plus chaud. Les mains de Sanji s'accrochait furieusement à ses hanches tandis que celles de Luffy glissaient parfois pour rencontrer sa peau et la frôler sans pour autant cesser ses va-et-vient passionnés.

Et elle se noyait de plus en plus dans les presque cris de Sanji qui semblait déjà au bord de l'explosion, pensant à peine au fait que leurs compagnons devaient certainement les entendre au vu de leur indiscrétion totale.

Le blond haletait leur prénom à tous les deux par à-coups, apparemment submergé par le plaisir qu'ils lui offraient. Et même si leur mouvement de friction n'était guidé, semblait-il, que par les coups de Luffy et qu'en ce sens, leurs propres va-et-vient n'étaient pas si amples que ça, la pression du corps de Sanji suffisait à rendre Nami complètement folle de plaisir, elle aussi.

Ce ne fut donc que pure logique que la jouissance du blond ne la fasse instantanément basculer à son tour. Elle s'empala d'elle-même autant qu'elle le put sur la queue qui explosait en elle, alors que les doigts blancs s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire dans un réflexe qui était presque douloureux...

Presque.

Car cela ne pouvait en aucun cas la détourner du fabuleux plaisir qui se déversait en elle, lui vidant la tête aussi rapidement que la tension dans ses muscles et bercé par les coups de reins de Luffy qui continuaient dans leur dos. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes à peine, elle l'entendit gémir légèrement en s'arrêtant net tandis que Sanji s'accrochait furieusement à elle, le visage collé à son dos, tout en essayant d'étouffer comme il le pouvait ses propres geignements presque désespérés.

Et ce fut trois respirations hachées qui brisèrent le silence de la pièce tandis qu'ils se séparaient. Elle fit volte-face pour retrouver un Sanji tremblants qui s'effondra sur elle alors que Luffy les regardait avec une mine aussi amusée que satisfaite.

\- J'vais pas te demander si t'as aimé, Sanji... ?

Le cuistot, qui avait son visage planqué dans le cou de la rousse à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, lui offrit un vague signe de main épuisé alors que Nami ricanait allègrement.

\- Shishishi, et toi Nami ?

Elle offrit un regard vicieux à son capitaine avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ouais... C'était pas mal... Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- PAS MAL ?! S'étrangla alors le blond en se redressant d'un coup pour lui faire face. Juste... « pas mal » ?!

Et elle rit avec Luffy en le voyant s'affaler de nouveau sur elle dans un geignement, apparemment trop épuisé pour comprendre sa petite blague.

.

Son étonnement face à l'apparente ignorance de ses nakamas ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à ressortir de la chambre pour constater à quel point ils étaient grillés. Sanji et elle mourraient intérieurement d'avance à l'idée d'affronter les six paires d'yeux curieux qui allaient au mieux s'amuser d'eux, au pire les juger de leur manque de discrétion. Tout le contraire de Luffy qui était sorti de là les bras croisés derrière la tête en sifflotant dans un parfait je-m'en-foutisme totalement digne de lui.

Mais le bateau entier semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, ce qui les soulagea tous les deux comme ils trouvaient cela extrêmement louche.

Et Nami eut sa réponse au soir, au moment où elles allèrent se coucher et que Robin la remercia d'avoir changé les draps, auquel cas elle se serait « sentie obligée de dire aux autres pourquoi elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils prennent un verre tous ensemble dans l'aquarium pendant une grosse demi-heure durant l'après-midi ».

Et le matin suivant elle retrouva les deux hommes dans la cuisine en se levant. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Usopp et de Brook, mais elle ne fit que peu attention à eux, trop occupé qu'elle était à se faire submerger par les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu'elle croisa leur regard.

\- Bonjour Nami-swan ! Bien dormi ma déesse ?!

\- Salut Namiiii !

Les sourires qu'ils lui envoyèrent étaient bien trop rayonnants, bien trop satisfaits pour qu'elle ne leur en renvoie pas un à leur tour.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où cette histoire sans queue ni tête allait les mener, mais pour le moment, elle n'en voyait décidément que des avantages si c'était pour recevoir autant de douce attention dès le réveil de cette manière...

Il fallait juste qu'elle essaie à présent de négocier avec Franky pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas lui construire une chambre « juste pour elle » dans le Sunny...

.

* * *

_[Cap ou pas cap n°944 : écrire un SaNaLu]_

_[Personnage du 15/11/2020 : Nami]_

_[Défi des adultes 22 - Ecrire un PWP/lemon avec minimum trois personnages (Défi Sarah &Voirloup n°45)]_

_[Défi couple 414 : Luffy/Sanji]_

_[Lieu du 04/11/2020 : Le Sunny]_

_[Qui est-ce ? : Ecrire sur une fille]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, euh voilà...  
> J'en ai pleuré des larmes de sang (autant pour le côté trouple que pour la LONGUEUR DE CE TRUC JPP), mais je dis pas que je réécrirai pas sur eux à l'occasion, je les trouve plutôt choux et je suis curieuse de voir comment leur relation pourrait évoluer...  
> Donc, je laisse cette fic en « en cours » pour le moment parce qu'on sait jamais !
> 
> Des bisous sur vos fesses de petits pervers ! :D


End file.
